Good Enough
by pompadicks
Summary: A cute fluffy CronKri fic, has some mentions of body horror since it's about Cronus crashing on a skateboard so obviously there's gonna be some injuries involved


Cronus Ampora just couldn't back down from a challenge.

After a usual conversation with Mituna, Cronus had ended up accepting Mituna's challenge to see who was the better skateboarder. All seemed to be going well until Cronus decided to bite off more than he could chew, he was at the top of the staircase and he knew these rails had been grinded on before, he'd seen Mituna and Latula do it plenty of times, how hard could it be?

Apparently a lot harder than the violetblood had anticipated.

He felt a slight sense of victory as he cleared the first few feet of the railing, he felt that confidence turn into cockiness and then to fear as he overestimated himself and lost control of his balance. He fell off the board, tumbling down the stairs, his vision blurred as he saw the sky and then the ground and then the sky and then the ground again. And with a final tumble, he ended up introducing his face to the pavement in a rather violent manner.

His voice rang out as he gave an agonized scream accompanied by various profanities. He was left curled into himself as he gripped his head in an attempt to make the pain go away. Mituna ran up to him, mocking him for his complete failure. Cronus decided he definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, so he slowly got up, told Mituna to promptly "fuck off" and stumbled his way back to the comfort of his own hive.

Once there, he immediately went in search of a mirror. Once he found one, he surveyed the damage that had been done to him. He was awfully lucky that he hadn't broken any of his bones, he only had a few scrapes and cuts and bruises in various spots, some more severe-looking than others. But on the upside, chicks dig scars, right? He was thinking that this might not turn out so bad after all. But as his gaze drifted upwards, he noticed that something was very very wrong about his appearance.

He gave a small, horrified gasp as he saw that one of his horns had broken right in half.

"shit..."

A troll's horns were the pride of their appearance and now his were ruined. Suddenly things were not okay at all. He was so scared and confused as to what he should do. He decided that he needed to tell someone, he needed someone's sympathy and advice to make him feel better. But who could he talk to that wouldn't immediately mock him as Mituna did? He couldn't think of a single troll who would genuinely care for his situation.

Wait. There was Kankri. Yes, Kankri was always willing to listen to him.

But if he was going to go out in public, he needed something to cover his broken horns so that others didn't see as they passed him by. He dug through his respiteblock in search of something he could use, but to no avail.

He was just going to have to go and hope nobody saw. He composed himself the best he could and went out in search of the mutant-blooded troll. Fortunately for Cronus, when he had found Kankri, he was alone, reading a book under a shady tree.

"Uh...hey Kanny. Mind if i sit and talk with ya for a second?" He asked as his hand reached to his head as to scratch the back of his neck, but instead grabbed his broken horn in a way that his hand hid the part where the rest of his horn used to be.

"Of course you can, Cronus." Kankri responded without even looking up from his book.

Cronus began to sit down in the grass next to the only troll that he could call his friend. He was careful to keep his hand in the same position. Kankri finished the paragraph he was on and closed his book as he looked up at the other. Immediately, he noticed the seadweller's rough condition which made him gasp and clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Cronus! What...what on Beforus happened to you?" He quietly cried out, slowly lowering his hand.

"Shit happens..." Cronus's voice was shaky and unsure. It was clear that he was trying to keep himself together but failing rather miserably.

Kankri quickly stood up before Cronus could fully sit down. Cronus confusedly followed, standing himself back up.

"Forgive my abruptness, but it would appear that you need medical attention and I have some supplies in my hive. Please follow me." He said as he walked toward his have, making sure Cronus was following right behind.

Cronus did follow behind, but with a sense of both worry and slight bewilderment. Once the two had reached Kankri's home, Kankri opened the door and gestured for Cronus to enter. He did so hesitantly but as soon as he was inside, Kankri shut the door behind him and went off in search of medical supplies. He swiftly returned carrying several items in his arms.

"Please, if you would be so kind as to have a seat, it would be much easier for me to treat your wounds." Kankri instructed

Cronus obeyed and made himself as comfortable as possible in a nearby chair and let the other begin to clean and bandage the wounds on his arms.

"Excuse me, Cronus, but I am going to have to ask you to move your arm so that I may bandage those wounds as well." Kankri pointed out after noticing that Cronus was still holding his hand above is head.

"Uh, sorry chief but I really don't think I can do that" Cronus responded in a hurried manner, as he was suddenly very worried.

"Cronus please, I insist you move your-" Kankri's sentence seemed to stop right in its tracks as he had grabbed Cronus's arm and moved it aside, in turn removing his hand from his horn to reveal its brokenness. Kankri couldn't help but stare at it in speechless awe and bewilderment.

Cronus seemed to suddenly collapse as his elbows were on his knees and his face was buried in his hands.

"Are you...alright?" Kankri asked apprehensively.

Cronus tilted his head upwards so he was facing Kankri, who stood in front if him. "No! I am not okay! I'm fucking ruined! I know that freaks and rejects get all the gals but this is too far! Now I'll never be good enough! Not for Meenah, not for anybody!" He exclaimed as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Cronus, I do not mean to trigger you, but I am somewhat offended by that remark saying that you will 'never be good enough for anybody' due to the fact that you know that I do not judge anybody based on such things as a disability or deformation."

"Could you possibly tone it down on the big words there, chief? I ain't exactly in the mood to decipher your goddamn preaching." Cronus said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What I'm trying to say is... You've always been more than good enough for me." Kankri confessed as his gaze drifted towards the wall in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

Cronus's face lit up as his head shot up from his hands to look up at the other. There was a moment of silence before Cronus slowly stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms around the other in a hug that was filled with his gratitude and newfound hope.

"Cronus... I know that you're rather excited right now but I would ask you to ask consent before touching someone so intimately."

Cronus immediately let go of the other and backed away a step. "Right, sorry...so uh, can I hug you?" He asked, his usual shit-eating grin returned to his face.

Kankri looked at him with a warm smile before clinging himself onto Cronus, who was quick to return the hug.

There was a moment of silence before Cronus whispered a small "Thank you"


End file.
